


[VORE] Bone Appetit

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Broken Bones, Dismemberment, F/M, Fatal Vore, Hard vore, Non-fatal vore, Nothing but vore, PWP, Soriel, Undertail, Vore, Warning: Vore, You Have Been Warned, bleeding magic, consensual torture??, don't trigger yourself, he just wants to get eaten more than he wants to live :3, healing vore, like a lot of dismemberment, not so much actual pain, now featuring your choice of endings, seriously turn back now, sorry sans i do this because i love you X3, tw: suicide but not really, unwilling vore, weird even for vore, weird stuff, what is this monstrosity i have wrough upon the world, willing vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: UF Soriel vore. Toriel straight-up eats Sans for no good reason. And he's into it :3That's all, that's the whole story.Read the tags/warnings, please ^^;





	1. Sans gets ate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know I've seen some interpretation of Underfell where Toriel ate people, so I refuse to take 100% of the blame for this idea X3
> 
> Also, this came in 2nd in my poll on nom-the-skel.tumblr.com so I had no choice but to write it obviously unu

“Is it true, about the humans that fell down here?”

Toriel hesitated, not looking at him. “I couldn’t let Asgore get their souls.”

“So you really did…?” Sans had been leaning against her while she sat reading through her snail facts book again. He didn’t flinch away.

“Yes.” She turned to face him again. “Are you … horrified?”

“No, Tori, I … I’m kinda jealous, if anything.”

She looked closer. “Jealous, Sans? What do you mean?”

“D’you think you could eat me too?” he blurted out, blushing red and averting his eyelights.

She looked him up and down as best she could from this angle. “I could. You’re no bigger than some of them were.”

Sans met her eyes but then laughed nervously and looked down again.

“I had not considered it before. I have no need to do such a thing.” She put one paw around his shoulder to hug him close. “But now that I think about it, I do not think I would mind.”

Sans just blushed harder.

“It is up to you, Sans.”

“Let’s—let’s do this thing,” he said, soul fluttering.

She leaned over to kiss his skull. “Not here in the living room.”

 

***

 

She started with his right hand, licking and mouthing it, then removing it in order to ask, “Would it hurt you if I separated these little bones?”

“N-no, not really.” He was sitting on her bed, naked, spine pressed against the headboard, where he hadn’t been able to stop himself backing as far away from her as possible.

She bit down, teeth pressing into the joint between one pair of distal and middle phalanges until the smaller bone came off. He gasped. It didn’t hurt, exactly, but it felt strange.

She swallowed it before asking, “Did I hurt you, Sans?”

“N-no, you’re fine, keep going.”

Holding his wrist in her paw, she picked off each phalange individually, gathering a few in her mouth before swallowing them as a group. Next came the metacarpals and carpals, Sans gasping or flinching at each one. A droplet of red magic formed on the bare end of his radius and she licked it off.

He shivered as she licked along the radius and ulna, then tugged them free of the humerus. “Would it hurt you if I bit into these?”

It made sense that the long thin bones would be awkward to swallow whole. “No, um, I can’t really feel them when they’re separated from me. So it should be okay.”

She bit down experimentally, watching Sans’s face, increasing the pressure until the bones cracked. He didn’t react, other than perhaps blushing a little harder, so she chewed them into easier-to-swallow fragments and gulped them down.

Next she fondled the end of his humerus but then sat up, leaving him feeling a mixture of loss and relief. Was she stopping? He could live without his right arm, probably.

She turned her attention to his feet, pulling him toward her a little so that he didn’t have to bend quite so far in half when she lifted his right foot to her jaws. She dismantled it the same way, and separated his fibula and tibia before biting them into more manageable pieces. The edges were jagged, but it didn’t seem to bother her. She slurped up the patella easily along with a few more droplets of magic that coalesced on the end of his femur, having nowhere to go without the tibia.

She brushed her fingers along his pelvis before grasping it firmly in order to pull the head of the femur out of its socket. Sans gasped, raising his right arm as if to protest though only the humerus was left of it, digging the phalanges of his remaining left hand into the sheets. He couldn’t feel it as she caressed the femur with her tongue, always meeting his eyes, but the visual stimulation alone was considerable.

“Oh, Tori,” he moaned as she mouthed and kissed along the length of the bone, then jolted as she bit it in half, effortlessly, and swallowed one piece after the other. She leaned in to kiss his skull before turning to his remaining leg and giving it the same treatment.

Once both legs were gone, she explored his pelvis with her tongue for a while, making him moan breathlessly, then slipped her tongue underneath it and took the whole thing into her mouth. He wondered if she’d gotten tired of eating him piece by piece. Maybe this was it…

She pulled his pelvis deep into her mouth, her lips brushing against his ribs when she closed them around his spine. But then she pulled back a little and bit down between two of his lumbar vertebrae. He groaned as she pried them apart with her teeth. These bones had never been separated before, and it did hurt a little bit. But he forgot all about it as he watched her gulp down his pelvis.

She let her jaw hang open as she smiled back at him, then licked up the magic oozing from the severed end of his spine before daintily biting off another vertebra. He watched, breathing hard, as she worked her way up until his ribs started to be in the way. She raised her head, licking magic from her lips—the spine bled more than anything else had so far, even when she broke them—and stroked a finger along the lowest one.

“Would you survive if I snapped this off?” she asked.

He wasn’t really sure but he nodded anyway. She put some power into her previously gentle touch and broke it off cleanly, making him yelp. She popped the rib into her mouth and chewed. She hadn’t lifted her head far from his spine, and he reached out his left hand to stroke her fur and feel her jaw working.

After she swallowed the rib, she parted her jaws and let the hand slip between them. Sans’s soul raced faster. She bit down on his radius and ulna, snapping them, keeping the broken ends in her mouth as magic flowed out. Sans felt faint at the sudden outflux of magic, his vision blurring momentarily. Toriel gulped the loose ends and gripped the remaining sections with her teeth to pull them free, cutting off the flow of magic and stopping the bleeding. She smiled sheepishly as she swallowed the rest of them, licking her lips again for any traces of magic before she turned her attention to his left humerus.

She licked it, sucked on it, chewed it gently and made him wince with the expectation that she would bite through it, too, while it was still attached. When she finally pulled it off he gasped not only from the sensation but from relief that it wasn’t more painful. She held one end in her hand and one in her jaws and snapped it in half, a little magic bleeding out to stain the fur of her chin. Gulping down both halves, she leaned forward to nuzzle his face.

He grinned weakly as she licked the tears from his eye sockets, then sat back to appraise him. He had no hope that she would call the whole thing off anymore. All that was left of him now was his skull and rib cage (most of it), collar bone, shoulder blades, and the lingering right humerus. She leaned down again and opened her jaws wide enough to catch his rib cage in her teeth, reaching around to cradle his head and neck with her paw and slide him deeper in.

This must be it. He couldn’t imagine he would survive if she took apart his entire rib cage, and she wouldn’t want him dusting in her mouth. They were past the point of no return long ago. He didn’t bother to hide his terror.

She didn’t seem to mind, if she noticed. She tucked his right humerus in between her jaws alongside his ribs and slid him deeper until she was able to swallow his rib cage without much more difficulty than she had his pelvis. His skull was resting on her tongue now, light seeping in between the rows of her teeth, until she sealed her lips and swallowed one last time…

 

***

 

Toriel lifted her head, propping herself up on her arms and stretching like a cat as she swallowed Sans’s skull, then relaxed onto the bed. Fishing over the side of the mattress she found his jacket where they’d discarded it earlier, and pulled it up so she could breathe in his scent while she lay there.

Papyrus would be furious, most likely. Well, if he pushed the issue, she wouldn’t mind trying another flavor of bones. It was unlikely he could equal Sans, but she had developed a taste for skeletons now.


	2. GOOD ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is alive and okay :3

Sans woke up feeling cold. And a bit slimy, he noticed when he moved to look around.

“How are you feeling, Sans?”

He was lying in her bed, and her voice was coming from somewhere down by his feet. His knees were blocking his view of her and he didn’t quite have it in him to lift his head right now. “Unghhh,” he answered, too drained to form words.

“That’s understandable.” She stood up and leaned over him, then scooped him up and carried him to another room, where she deposited him in a tub of warm water. “Both of our magic is a bit exhausted right now,” she explained. “I hope the water is hot enough.” She started cleaning him off with a cloth that she dipped in the water. “Do you remember what happened?”

Only then did Sans put in the effort of thinking about what was happening, and he stiffened as it came back to him. Toriel stopped wiping off his arm and lowered it gently into the water, sitting back so as not to intimidate him with her closeness.

“I must have scared you quite badly.” She looked regretful.

Sans realized he was staring at her, sockets wide with fear. But this was Toriel. He trusted her more than anyone, except perhaps his brother. “Well, uh…” He laughed. “But how—? How am I not dead?”

“Sans, do you really think I’d do something like that if I weren’t confident I could _un_ do it?”

“Well,” he laughed again, sheepishly, “there was a lot more chewing and biting than I was expecting.”

She clenched her fists in her lap, blushing. “You’re right, Sans. I did not adequately warn you at all.”

“It’s okay, Tori, I…I didn’t really care one way or the other by that point.”

“Sans!” she admonished. “I suppose I am the last monster that has any right to tell you this, after I deliberately scared you like that…but I wish you’d place more import on your own well-being.” She took up his arm again, making sure it was clean and inspecting it for any damage that had gone unrepaired.

“Sorry, Tori.”

He watched as she worked her way up his humerus and began checking over his collar bone and ribs. If anything, they seemed in better shape than before. He’d had his share of nicks and scars, and from what he could see without a mirror, they’d been healed over with pristine white bone. It made sense that whatever healing power had restored bones that were crunched into pieces would make short work of those minor injuries too.

“Does it hurt anywhere, Sans?” Toriel leaned over to examine his shoulder blades and spine.

“No, everything’s just like new,” Sans assured her. “How long did it take to—to put me back together like this?”

“Just a few days.”

“Next time I gotta tell Papyrus first. He must be worried sick.”

“Next time?” She sat back again, surprised.

He returned her gaze uncertainly. “If—if you wanted to, I mean, now that I know I can survive it, it was quite the ride…”

She smiled. “Of course. We can do this whenever you like, but perhaps we will save the, uh, biting and such, for special occasions. It does drain my magic to repair you afterward.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus a happy vore couple was formed.
> 
> Do you guys wanna see the bad ending? Because I have started writing it as well.


	3. BAD ENDING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is dead and Papyrus is next, but he won't go willingly

BAD END

 

“Have you seen my brother?” The question was a challenge. He was suspicious of her already.

“Yes,” she answered. “And if you can defeat me, I’ll tell you where he went.” A little exercise before a meal would whet her appetite. And it was tactically sound; he wouldn’t be fighting to kill. Not that she was worried. Her magic reserves were quite full, thanks to Sans.

“As you wish,” he said, summoning a wave of bone attacks. The polite phrase was his nod to her status as royalty. The sharpened bones shot toward her, but she raised one hand and incinerated them all in an instant.

“Come, Papyrus, that cannot be the limit of your famed prowess in battle.”

He growled in frustration; she was insulting him by not even fighting back. He summoned more bones, sending them at her in different patterns. It was impressive, really, but she snorted derisively, moving only her fingers to burn up the attacks before they got close.

He gave up on drawing her into fighting seriously using only bone attacks, and summoned a large, wicked-looking animal skull, which opened its mouth and fired a beam of energy. This was enough to cause her to take a step to the side, narrowly dodging the beam, which still singed her sleeve through the shield of flames she put up.

“That’s better,” she said, engulfing the blaster in fire. It winked out, a little ash falling to the stone floor.

Papyrus summoned more blasters, and sometimes when it wasn’t too undignified to get out of the path of their beams, she even let them fire before she banished them again with flames. Finally, after summoning a ring of blasters around her, he dropped to one knee, panting.

“Your reputation is well-earned,” she acknowledged, and set him on fire.

 

***

 

The somewhat charred skeleton didn’t seem able to resist anymore, didn’t move or respond at all as she wrestled his armor off, but she tied his arms behind his back as a precaution before she carried him inside. She lay him face-down across the kitchen table, and he roused enough to threaten: “You may have temporarily gained the upper hand, but you cannot defeat the Terrible Papyrus!”

She smiled indulgently and gagged him with a strip of cloth, then walked back to the other end of the table. She’d gone to the trouble of bringing him in here so she wouldn’t have to get down on the ground, mostly, but it also seemed more civilized to eat indoors at a table.

“Thank you for joining me for dinner, Papyrus,” she said. “Though you weren’t able to best me in combat, perhaps this will suffice to explain what happened to your brother.” Not the most elegant of speeches, perhaps, but she had to say what she wanted now, before her mouth was full. Besides, soon enough he wouldn’t remember it.

She started with his feet. The taste reminded her pleasantly of Sans, though different, and if the charred, burnt flavor was a bit too strong in places, it still added an interesting spice. He lifted his head to look over his scapula at what she was doing and must have put two and two together. The gag stopped him doing more than mumbling angrily, and biting down on his tibiae and fibulae stopped him from kicking too much.

She pulled him across the surface of the table toward her as she gulped down his legs. He was angrier now than she’d ever seen him, though it was likely a cover for the desperation and terror he must feel in a situation like this. To stop him thrashing around, she held him firmly with one hand on his spine and one on his bound arms as she swallowed his pelvis.

After that a few easy gulps brought his ribs between her teeth, his hands pressed against the roof of her mouth, and there wasn’t much he could do except twist his skull around to glare daggers at her.

She gulped again, tongue curling up around his sternum, glad she’d gagged him so that he couldn’t bite. He screeched with muffled rage and twisted all along the length of his body, which was more than half inside her by now.

She swallowed half his rib cage and paused, amused at the way she could draw breath through all the empty space between the bones propping her throat open. She thought she heard the hint of a sob in his raging, and she decided to give him a chance to speak, just out of curiosity.

As soon as the gag was undone she gulped down the rest of his ribs and shoulders, eliciting a satisfying gasp that interrupted whatever he’d been planning to say. Skull now pressed between her tongue and palate, he didn’t sound so intimidating. “Y-you won’t get away with this…”

Of course, she still couldn’t answer, with her mouth full of skull, so she settled for the final swallow as her response, not relaxing until the hard lumps of his chest and skull had made their way down to join his lower half in her stomach. With his hands tied he wouldn’t be able to do much damage, and although his teeth were a concern, she had plenty of magic to heal any injuries to her stomach lining, and soon would have even more.


End file.
